Alone
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A look in the early relationship of Germania and Rome, from when they first met as children. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is a Germania and Rome one-shot, please remember that both of them are children here. At least they are about four years old and at most they are about seven. Those innocent years.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The first time that Germania had gotten a glimpse of the Roman Republic he had been in the forest a few feet away, the trees hiding him properly.

He wasn't sure what caused him to hide, his instincts made sure that he knew they objected to this cowardice, one hand on the tree trunk with the side of his face not being hidden by the tree to watch him properly.

Almost as if sensing his gaze the Roman Republic looked to where Germania was observing him. Like a shadow Germania slithered behind the tree to hide himself.

He knew his long hair, ending at his waist, would be the hardest thing to hide. He carefully pushed it onto his back so it didn't come at his sides. His tunic blended into the colors of the forest.

When he knew that the Roman Republic averted his gaze he looked out once more. The man that accompanied the Roman Republic spoke something in their strange language, Latin he believed it was called.

Roman Republic nodded and followed the other man away from the clearing where they had been practicing their swordsmanship.

Germania watched them leave with a smile on his face.

Finally.

He had finally found someone else like him.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>The head priest scolded him when he returned.<p>

"You are still a young girl." he said. "If you must go out you need to go with a guard."

Germania had long ago given up trying to change their minds on his gender. It was easier to simply let them believe what they wanted to.

The man sighed as Germania walked by him a small smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Germania turned to him and the smile widened. "I finally met someone like me."

The man nodded in approval. "Finally. It is about time that you get a friend. Which tribe are they?"

Germania shrugged. He hated lying to the man who was more like a father to him however if he had known that he was talking about the Romans Germania could say goodbye to ever getting out of the town again.

"I am not sure yet." Germania lied. "I had not talked to him."

* * *

><p>He was in the clearing once more. Today the Roman Republic wasn't there so Germania had the place to himself to enjoy the solitude and the silence.<p>

Spotting the river close by he took his container and walked to the river. He dipped the container into the stream and allowed it to fill. Once it was full he closed the top and placed it on the ground. Then he cupped his hands in the water to bring the handful to his mouth to drink.

He closed his eyes to savor the harsh cold that the water gave. He smiled slightly as it stung his throat lightly.

There was a rustle behind him. A person stepping on the grass and twigs.

Curling his upper lip over his teeth Germania spun on his knee, his hand automatically going to the knife strapped to the inside of his leg, and bringing it up to prepare to attack the intruder.

The Roman Republic stood there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

He chirped something in his language. The tone of his voice was light and happy. His eyes were alight in something Germania couldn't recognize.

He slowly stood not taking his eyes off of the Roman Republic, knife still firmly in hand.

Roman Republic frowned for a moment before he said something else. This time Germania was able to understand him.

"Hi! My name is the Roman Republic soon to be Empire! What is yours?" he asked.

"Germania." he answered.

The light in Rome's eyes shined brighter. "Germania." he sounded out the word as if tasting how it sounded on his lips. The smile widened. "You're like me, aren't you?"

Germania slowly nodded. "One of the land and the people."

"We call them personifications." Rome said.

Germania rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile. He was finally talking with one of his kind. He picked up his water container. "What do you want?"

"I want to be your friend!" Rome exclaimed. He came forward and took Germania's free hand. "I never met anyone like me before and now I did! I want to be your friend."

Germania couldn't help it. He grinned as well as he grasped Rome's hand and nodded. "Friends."

* * *

><p>They were walking around the clearing now. Choosing a tree that had the proper shade to hide them from the sun they sat underneath its branches.<p>

"I mean weren't we created for the people?" Germania asked his knees at his chest and his arms around the legs. "Yet they won't let me fight alongside them."

Rome nodded. "I know! I had to beg some of the soldiers to take me here to teach me how to use the sword. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Not to mention that you are surrounded by humans." Germania said. "They grow old and die eventually. And any connections you made with them you just suffer pain when they die. In the end you stay away. But it gets so lonely."

There was a hand on top of his. Germania brought his head up to see that Rome had covered his hand with his own. Rome looked at him and smiled.

"But we're not alone anymore." he said. "We have each other."

Germania smiled and nodded. "It's better now."

Almost hesitantly Rome reached out and brushed his hand through Germania's long hair. "Your hair is so different."

"Different good or different bad?"

Rome shrugged. "Don't know, just different from what I'm used to." He brought his hand down on Germania's arm. "Your skin so much more paler and your coloring so much lighter. It's so different."

"But…" Rome said looking to the side, his face alight with a blush. "You are very pretty."

Germania glanced at him sharply, his eyes widened and a blush starting on his face. No one had ever told him that.

Rome stood suddenly holding onto Germania's wrist.

"Come on. Let's go." Rome said pulling Germania as he ran forward.

Germania ran behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Rome grinned at him over his shoulder. "Somewhere I found a few days ago. You'll like it."

Germania's sandals ran over the earth, he was thankful that they were made out of the more tougher material, the bottom edges of his tunic catching the dust that was being kicked up.

They finally arrived in a different clearing. This one wasn't as driven down as the other. The ground and grass was covered in flowers instead of footsteps. It almost looked as if it had been undisturbed by humans.

"I found this place a few days ago." Rome said proudly as Germania looked around. "I like to come here to think or nap sometimes. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Germania said.

Rome grinned. "I knew you would like it, girls like things like flowers."

Germania felt himself freeze before he groaned to himself. Rome also thought that he was a girl.

He shook his head. There would be no reasoning with him for the time being, and no need to.

Germania felt Rome brush his hand through his hair once more and closed his eyes to appreciate the feeling.

They were sitting in a field among the flowers. Neither of them said anything as they enjoyed the silence and the company of the other.

"We'll be friends right?" Rome asked a note of anxiousness clear in his voice. "Right?"

Germania turned to him; Rome's warm hand on his own, the darkness of his skin compared with his own, the curly hair, those warm and caring brown eyes, Germania felt a heat go through him and grinned and said "Friends forever."

It wasn't until Germania had gotten home and the high priest he lived with mentioned it that Germania realized that there was a flower in his hair, most likely placed there when Rome had brushed his hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>"I want you to come and see my home." Rome said one day.<p>

Germania glanced at him surprised. "Why?"

Rome played with the ends of his belt. "Well…I want you to see my people and my buildings and everything."

"Don't your people look at me as a barbarian?" Germania asked.

Rome slowly nodded. "What's your point?"

Germania sighed. "Since you are the spirit of the land and the people" "Personification." Rome interrupted. "Whatever, you are an embodiment of them; I don't think they will see it kindly if I come with you to your land."

"No it won't." Rome said waving his hand. "If anything they'll be happy that we are friends! It might mean to them that we are establishing peace between our people."

Germania bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Come on." Rome coaxed. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Germania slowly nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>It was strange. More than strange to look around and see the people of Rome. They were watching him with suspicion and he could hear their whispers.<p>

Rome, oblivious to it all, bounced around energetically while holding his hand.

"That's the main building where all the governors talked." he said pointing to one building. "That's the bathhouse where everyone can take baths. That place has the best meat, already cooked. Are you hungry?"

Germania shook his head. Rome continued to pull him around the town before stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Germania asked.

Rome fidgeted slightly. "I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait for me for a few minutes?"

Wait for Rome alone? In his city? Where his people were watching his every move?

Germania forced himself to smile and nod. "I can wait, it's alright."

Rome nodded as he bounced away. "I'll be back soon." he called over his shoulder.

Germania pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. He looked to the skies as to not bring more suspicion to himself. The people were staring at him with a mixture of emotions.

A group of men wearing armor walked by talking in Rome's language and smirking towards him. Germania averted his eyes; this was not the time for either one of them to fight. He was not here for that.

One of the men walked up to him and started to talk to him. If the sneers and the laughter coming from the other men meant anything Germania was sure that the man wasn't talking politely.

Germania looked to the side in an attempt to ignore the men. This seemed to anger the man because he reached out and forced Germania's face to turn towards him.

One of the other men spoke something to the man in front of Germania. He suddenly grabbed Germania's arm and pulled him away.

A quick glance around showed a deserted street, everyone else had gone elsewhere.

Germania punched the man's arm and scratched at it to no avail. Instead the man held onto his arm tighter and pulled him once more.

One of the other men came to him and started to pull at the bottom of his tunic. The other men laughed and watched.

What were they doing? What were they doing?

A memory that wasn't his own flashed in his mind. Of one of his villages that were being attacked by the Romans once. What had happened to the women they had captured.

Germania's eyes widened. With quick reflexes he reached to the inside of his leg and pulled out the knife hidden in its sheath and brought it forward into the arm of one of the men that were holding him down.

The man gave a cry and clutched his arm. Without pausing Germania took the knife and stabbed the second man. Without the men holding him down Germania immediately stood and ran towards the woods. He wasn't sure if the men were following him or not however he did not want to waste time and strength on looking back. In his mind he could hear the men running after him and he ran faster.

He didn't stop until he had reached his own lands, where he was safe from the men of other lands and was protected. Once he was safe he fell to his knees with his mouth covering his mouth and tears filling his eyes.

Those men. Those animals. They dared to call his people barbarians while they themselves were barbarians. They were the uncivilized ones not him and his people.

He curled up on his side and glanced at his arms where the men had held him down. Bruises that were there already healed however he still remembered them.

Rome. Rome had been persistent on him coming to his home. And at that moment when the men appeared Rome had suddenly left to go to the bathroom. Germania's eyes widened. Had Rome planned that? Did he wish for that to happen?

Weren't they friends?

Germania gave a cry. Is Rome to blame for what nearly happened? If so then why? Why would Rome do something like that? Was it because of his belief that Germania was a girl and girls needed to be broken down, as some men believed?

Why did the entire world believe him to be a girl?

He sat on his knees, his shoulders slumped forward. Even though his hands were covered in dirt he brought them up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. If anything the dirt brought him comfort through its familiar smell.

His eyes spotted a river merely a few feet away.

He stood quickly and ran to it. He leaned forward in order to see his reflection in the shaky waters.

His eyes widened as he brought a hand to his face and then his hair. His long hair and his fair face. The way his face was structured and made. The long hair that reached his waist. The tunic that now that he thought about only his females wore, he never saw a man wear something like this.

He looked and unconsciously dressed the part of a girl.

Germania covered his mouth again. He looked exactly like a girl. Too much like a girl.

Making up his mind he walked towards his village. He had, had enough. No more.

No more being a female. No more dressing and looking like a girl. From now on he will make sure everyone knew he was a boy.

* * *

><p>It had taken some time and arguing. He had needed to go to the head chief of the village and have him talk to the people so that they would know that he was a boy. The warriors were outraged, he had gotten past the time when he started his training and yet he hadn't been. They immediately took him to create armor in his size and told him to prepare for training the next day to last for moons in order for him to catch up to the others his age.<p>

He choose not to mention the fact that they refused to teach him and that they had always believed that he was a girl.

He placed the armor carefully next to the furs where he slept so that the moment he awoke tomorrow he would put it on.

However there was one more thing he needed to do.

He took his new short dagger out of its sheath and walked through the building until he found the high priest he still lived with and gave him the dagger.

"I want you to cut my hair." Germania declared.

The high priest looked at him blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"Cut my hair." Germania repeated. He turned and sat in front of the man.

"How short?" he asked.

"As short as you are able to."

He didn't move as he felt the man grasp his hair in his hands and saw through it. The man worked in silence as he cut through Germania's hair. Germania refused to look at the strands of hair that fell to the ground.

Finally the man sighed and said "I am done."

Germania stood, immediately noticing the loss of the extra weight of hair that had been there. He refused to remember how much he had loved it and instead focused on how much easier it would be to fight without that extra weight.

* * *

><p>Germania had a certain relapse of memory at this moment. He was standing behind a tree staring into the clearing where he had first met Rome.<p>

There were many differences however when compared to then and now. Now he wore the proper armor that was for the warriors of his tribe and his hair was cut short barely even reaching his shoulders.

Rome appeared quickly in the clearing breathing heavily. It was evident that he had run to their usual meeting spot.

Germania narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward; he tried to keep a strange face when Rome saw him. Rome's face was at first confusion before becoming recognition and then confusion once more.

"Germania?" he called out to him. He took long strides to come to his side. "What…what did you do to yourself?"

Germania narrowed his eyes. "I cut my hair and finally obtained the proper clothes Roman Republic."

Rome flinched at the use of his full name. "What happened yesterday?" he asked. "Why did you leave?"

"Don't act as if you do not know." Germania tried to sneer. He didn't know if he did it correctly. "I see through your little act now. Try to befriend me to catch me off guard."

Rome's look of confusion returned ten-fold. "Germania I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The reason I am here is this." Germania said ignoring what Rome had just said. "Is that we can no longer remain friends. From the moment I leave we are enemies, just as our people are."

There was a look of panic on Rome's face now. "Germania why! Didn't we say that we would be friends forever just yesterday?"

"I do not need friends Roman Republic." Germania said as coldly as he was able to. He ignored his heart being twisted as he turned away and started back towards the woods. "Goodbye."

It was a sudden move from behind when Rome had placed his arms around Germania's chest and held him back.

"Please Germania!" Rome cried. "Please! I…I don't want to be alone again!" it sounded as if he was fighting back tears. "Please."

Germania made the mistake of looking back at Rome. His eyes widened when he saw the tears running down his face and a pleading and vulnerable look on his face.

"Please." Rome whispered.

Germania felt his lower lip tremble slightly before he wretched himself out of Rome's grip. Without saying another word he ran to the cover of the woods as a single tear fell down his face. He tried with all his might to ignore the cry that came from behind him.

He didn't stop running until he reached his village once more. Then he ran to where he knew the senior warriors, the ones with more experience and scars were. Thankfully there was the head warrior sitting alone there. He glanced over his shoulder at the out of breath Germania.

"Something you need?" he asked. "I didn't think your training was over."

Germania shook his head as he came forward, sat on his knees and bowed towards the other man.

"Master." he murmured. "I have a request of you."

The man raised a single eyebrow. "And what is it that you need of me? I am already teaching you how to fight."

Germania shook his head. "There is more, something else that I need to know."

"And what is that?"

Germania thought for a moment, a single moment, of Rome. How being with him had eased his loneliness and made him feel wonderful. How being with him made him smile and trust him.

How those emotions and feelings had made him weak.

Germania looked up at the man.

"Master. Please teach me how to hide my emotions, so that they can never be used against me again."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
